Lovelorn
by Caitriona3
Summary: Felicity and Darcy have a few things in common - they are magnets for heroes and a tendency towards troubled romances
1. Separate Threads

_Author's Note – Spoilers possible! Takes place after season 3's mid-season finale and uses some information from previews thus far released._

**Separate Threads**

_**In Starling City, California…**_

"_Oliver Queen is dead."_

The words echoed in her mind, over and over, day and night, waking or sleeping. She knew she'd lost weights – her friends remarked on it, pulling themselves out of their own grief to notice hers. It almost made her feel guilty; she shouldn't be adding to their difficulties, but she couldn't seem to keep much down. Coffee, soup, tea…she could manage those. Beyond that? A whole different story came into play.

"_Oliver Queen is dead."_

Malcolm Merlyn delivered the news, bringing a bloody sword as his proof. There may have been a hint of smugness in his voice, but for the most part he sounded…detached, clinical even. It made her shiver. She ran tests, of course, getting in touch with Caitlyn Snow to double check and verify, but in the end she'd had to accept the truth – the blood on the sword belonged to Oliver. The days that followed ran together – breaking down, having to tell the others, having to tell his sister, forcing herself to keep moving. She couldn't decide what had been worse – the talking or the silence afterwards.

"_Oliver Queen is dead."_

Felicity Smoak pushed away from her desk. The work day might not end for another few hours, but she couldn't stay one more minute. Striding out of her office, she locked the door and looked to her assistant. "I'm going home," she told him, her voice short, almost to the point of curtness.

"Of course, Miss Smoak," he nodded. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine," she interrupted, cutting him off. "I'll see you on Monday."

The ride to the parking garage felt interminable. She just wanted to go home. The team intended on meeting in the lair that evening, all of them determined to carry on Oliver's work, protecting the city, but right this moment she wanted to have a glass of red wine and to sit back and close her eyes without any burdens or expectations beyond her own grief. It would only be the one glass too – she had no intention of falling into the trap of using alcohol to cope, no matter how tempting. It would be the coward's way out…and it would have disappointed Oliver as well. He would have expected her to stay strong for the others – so she would stay strong.

No matter how much it hurt.

She unlocked her door and walked in, closing and relocking it behind her. "Wine," she murmured to herself. Right now that was all she wanted – along with a couple hours of quiet time where she didn't have to pretend. Her mind replayed the last image she held of Oliver as he walked away from her to go and save his sister. She wanted to hold onto his voice despite the pain; she didn't want to forget, but his last words haunted her – not as much as Merlyn's, but Oliver's words tore at her.

"_I love you."_

Felicity closed her eyes, remembering how she had been unable to speak, unable to say the words back to him no matter how fiercely they burnt in her heart and soul. She'd been scared, frightened that if she repeated them…it would be the last thing she ever said to him. Somehow, in some foolish corner of her mind, she'd hoped that not saying them meant he had to come back to her.

And now tears clogged her throat as she could wish for that one moment back, just the one minute that would allow her to tell him, to share her own heart in the same honest and simple way.

"_I love you."_

Her eyes went wide with surprise as the bedroom door across the way opened and three hooded figures stepped through, spreading out to face her. Her body began moving for the front door before her mind fully processed the image. A black arrow embedded itself in the wood before her and she came to an abrupt stop. For a moment she paused, taking the time to compose her features. She needed to be calm, as collected as possible. When she felt ready she began a slow, deliberate turn to face the invaders.

The middle figure, a female stepped forward. A familiar voice came from the shadows of the hood. "Felicity Smoak."

"Nyssa al Ghul." Felicity's voice held an edge sharp enough to cut glass.

Nyssa put back her hood. "Please come with us."

"You have got to be kidding me."

The flat tone of Felicity's comment seemed to startle the other woman. Her dark eyes stared at the blonde for a long stretch of silence before her lips thinned. "I do not wish to harm you, Miss Smoak-," she began.

"Little late for that," Felicity muttered, her heart wrenching within her.

"He chose his own path," Nyssa pointed out,

Felicity lifted a brow. "So did Sara."

"Sara did not choose to die!" The assassin's voice snapped out, cold and precise in her denial.

"Neither did Oliver," Felicity riposted. "Your father's inability to control his minions forced him into it."

The two heretofore silent assassins stirred, only to stop as Nyssa raised a hand. "You will be accompanying us, Miss Smoak," she informed her. "It will be easier if you move of your own volition, but one way or another, you will be leaving this day."

Felicity folded her arms over her chest and remained silent. She knew she couldn't fight one of them, let alone three, but she would not contribute to her own abduction by the organization responsible for Oliver's death. The two men, still hidden behind their hoods, moved towards her and began to put her in restraints. She didn't fight, but she remained as still as possible, letting them fight with her deadweight.

Nyssa stepped in front of her, her voice turning formal. "I am sorry necessity has forced this upon us."

Burying her fear as far down as she could, Felicity looked at her with eyes iced over in cool contempt. "Sara would be ashamed of you."

Doubt and pain slashed through Nyssa's eyes. That image followed Felicity into darkness as something struck her just behind the ear.

_**In New York City, New York…**_

"_We can't, Darcy. It's too dangerous."_

Darcy Lewis repressed a growl as the words rang in her mind yet again. Clint Barton could piss her off faster than any man she'd ever met. His life was dangerous…? Gee, take out an ad in the paper! She knew that – it's not like it was a secret – and she even understood his concern, but that didn't change the most important facts in her mind. First off – danger tended to me a constant companion anyway. Her best friend-slash-boss happened to be a genius who attracted trouble all on her lonesome. Even without that, the woman came with a six-foot-plus alien boyfriend who had enemies both on and off planet. Second – Darcy lived in danger central. The Avengers drew attacks from all corners and the bad guys really enjoyed focusing on the tower as the perfect target. Third? She could get hit by a bus tomorrow, for goodness' sake!

And now the jerk started hid or took off with Natasha.

"Jane!" Darcy called out as she stood up and moved away from her computer. An indistinct mumble from the back of the lab replied and she went with it. Her boss and friend, Jane Foster, might be one of, if not the most brilliant astrophysicists in this generation, but communication wasn't always her forte. She'd acknowledged hearing Darcy which meant she had at least a portion of her attention on the real world. "I'm headed out to run some errands," Darcy shouted, gathering up her purse and keys. "Are we still on for Italian tonight?"

Jane's reply came faster than she'd expected. "Yes! Thor says most of the team will be there."

"Sounds good! See you there!"

Darcy escaped before her friend decided to come out from whatever corner she was working in today. Jane might constantly have her head in the stars, but the woman used her eyes too…and Darcy didn't want to deal with what Jane might see in her face today.

"_We can't, Darcy. It's too dangerous."_

Alone in the elevator, she gave in and growled, her anger surging to the forefront. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Lewis?" replied the voice of the ever-present AI.

"Do me a favor and expedite me to the ground, would you?" She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. At the moment she wanted to get lost in some mindless shopping and maybe a trip to the park. Anything and everything to get her mind off the one man who managed to piss her off and break her heart in two short sentences. He might be the Avengers' world-class sniper, known to the public as Hawkeye, but for now he embodied her definition of the term 'jackass'.

"Of course, Miss Lewis," JARVIS agreed. "Is everything satisfactory?"

"I'm fine, JARVIS," She replied, waving a hand at the wall in lieu of having an actual person to wave down. "I just…need some time to myself."

"Very good, Miss Lewis."

She stepped out of the tower and into an overcast, gloomy New York afternoon. "So much for the park," she muttered. No matter how much the weather fit her mood, she didn't plan to get caught in the rain in the middle of Central Park. "Shopping it is." She walked with confidence, knowing that perception would drive off some of the local pickpockets and petty thugs. They hung around to mess with tourists, not the citizens. She may have only been in New York for a year or so, but Mama Lewis didn't raise an idiot.

Well…not an idiot in most things. Her current crush on the Avengers' annoying archer might prove to be the record breaker.

"_We can't, Darcy. It's too dangerous."_

Someone bumped into her and she felt the prick in her arm at almost the same moment.

"Aw, shit!" She went to pull away from the person, but a hand caught her arm. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Now, now, Miss Lewis," came a soft feminine voice. "I know someone who wants to talk to you."

Darcy caught a glimpse of blonde hair and black leather before the drug caught up with her. Her vision began to blur and she could feel herself wavering. Strong arms caught her as she stumbled.

"No, no, we've got her." The soft voice sounded certain, strong and reassuring. "She's overdone the all-night studying again. We'll get her home to bed."

She couldn't determine where the voice came from, but it didn't come from the strong arms guiding her towards a van. This wasn't right. "No," Darcy muttered, the word coming out in a slur. "No."

"Yes, you did," the other woman replied before giving a small laugh. "You and your worry over the GPA."

The next thing she knew, the van door closed and she was laid out in the back. Her eyes slid closed even as she tried to do something, anything. Her heartrate slowed despite the attempting to build in the back of her mind.

"Make sure she stays out," the feminine voice ordered. It had grown hard now, the softness wiped away like chalk in the rain. "He wants her alive and unmarked."

"What's so special about her?"

A rough voice asked the question floating in her head and she would have been grateful if she wasn't having to fight so hard to stay awake.

The woman laughed. "It's who she knows that he's interested in," she sneered. "There's nothing special about this girl. He wants Romanoff."

_Don't they all?_ Darcy's last bitter thought followed her into darkness as her mind gave up the fight and spiraled down into unconsciousness.


	2. Hostages

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but the characters would not cooperate._

**Hostages**

_Felicity's P.O.V._

"Hey! Hey! Come on, what the hell?"

Felicity scrunched up her eyes, working to repress a groan as the loud voice penetrated the darkness clouding her mind. Her head already ached and the shouting female added a sharp edge. She tried to burrow back into unconsciousness, but then memory and instincts began to pull at her. Her apartment…intruders…Nyssa… Now she did groan.

"Oh, hey, are you awake?" The female voice, now dropping into a more bearable range grew closer. A warm hand touched Felicity's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Shh," Felicity managed to whisper, her eyes staying closed. "Give…minute…"

"They got you good," the other woman mumbled. Her hand remained on Felicity's arm even as she fell silent.

After a moment, Felicity blinked and opened her eyes. The light stabbed at them and she winced, but she forced herself to look around. A small room, it held two twin beds and nothing else. No windows or wall hangings broke the monotony of the walls and it had only one door. "Wonderful," she muttered, pulling herself up to a sitting position so she could turn to her current roommate. "Generic hostage room, type three."

"You have types?"

Felicity took a moment to examine the other woman. She looked to be the same height as Felicity, though a bit more well-rounded in her figure. Dark curls tumbled down her shoulders, and her expression seemed torn between amusement and concern – probably over Felicity's current state of mind. Felicity sighed. "Empty houses, office buildings, deserted islands..." she shrugged, letting her voice trail off. "I run with a dangerous crowd." A wan smile stretched over her mouth. "Felicity Smoak, I.T. girl."

"Darcy Lewis, Pop-Tart provider," the other girl replied. Felicity blinked and Darcy gave her own shrug. "I hang out with scientists who forget to eat if they aren't badgered about it. I'm trying to wean them over to sub sandwiches, but for now Pop-Tarts still work faster."

"My bunch have a thing for burgers," Felicity offered. She looked around again. "I wonder if we're still in Starling City."

"Shit!" Darcy exclaimed. "I hope not! I started out in Manhattan."

"Fantastic." Felicity's voice dropped back to a mutter. "People are going to be ballistic." A frown furrowed her brow and she looked back at her temporary roommate. "So, what did you do to end up on the League's person-of-interest list?"

"What League?"

"Answers that question," she murmured. "Okay, if you don't know the League, then who abducted you? Because I definitely knew the woman leading the group at my place, and she's with the League."

"Who's the League?" Darcy tossed her hands up. Then she let them fall with a huff. "And I didn't know who the chick was that gave the orders at my end. All she let slip was that she knew my people and wanted to get her hands on one of them. Other than that? No clue."

"Yeah, Nyssa wants answers," Felicity nodded. Her head throbbed and she raised a hand to feel the spot behind her ear. "They couldn't have used drugs or…chloroform or something?" She focused on Darcy again. "The League of Assassins…and they're….pretty much what they sound like."

"Isn't that just peachy?" Now Darcy started muttering. "Because I don't have enough whacked out stuff in my life?"

"Your scientists are that crazy?" Felicity asked, amusement spiking through the irritation and anxiety.

"Her heroes are," said a new voice.

Felicity's attention snapped to the door and she had to repress another wince. Nyssa stood there with another woman – a smug looking blonde. Felicity lifted one eyebrow at the woman before glancing back to Darcy. "That one with you?" she asked.

"Are you planning on claiming the other one?" Darcy challenged.

"No."

"Then I don't have to claim the blonde," she insisted, folding her arms over her chest.

"She's the one that abducted you though, right?" Felicity inquired.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Yes, her and her goons."

"Oh, there have to be goons."

"Aren't there always?" Darcy sighed.

Felicity shrugged and then frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Have you ever noticed the goons always come in pairs?"

"Well…" Darcy's voice trailed off as she considered it. "Huh…you're right. There's always an even number of goons." She tilted her head. "Why is that?"

"It's the only way the bad guys can show how fabulous they are," Felicity explained. "Having them in an even amount means the bad guy…or girl in this case is the odd one out. It makes them stand out instead of just being one of the crowd."

"Enough." Nyssa's voice brought the room to silence.

Felicity turned to look at her. "Yes? Did you need something?" she asked, her tone filled with an icy disdain.

"Your hostility does you no credit, Felicity Smoak," Nyssa remarked in her quiet voice.

"You're hardly one to talk, Nyssa al Ghul," she riposted.

"Definitely some history," Darcy noted.

"You could say that," Felicity agreed. "She's part of a group that kills innocent people in order to force others into compliance."

Nyssa broke in at that. "It is not that simple."

"Yes, actually, it is," Felicity argued. Nyssa went to argue but Felicity kept talking right over her. "Sara thought herself a monster for what she had to do in order to survive in the League. We showed her she could be a hero. You tried to force her to go back to the League and she took poison rather than become a mere killer once more." She held up a hand when Nyssa started to protest. "And, yes, I know she went back of her own free will…sort of. She went back in return for help in stopping Slade Wilson in order to keep her family safe." Felicity focused cold eyes on the now silent Nyssa. "Sara refused to kill you and even talked Oliver out of killing you when he had the chance." Her lips thinned. "Only for you to threaten the very city Sara did everything she could to protect and then to stand by and watch while one of her oldest friends died at your father's hands." Emotion roiled through her, the still sharp sting of grief mingling with something darker as she stared at the woman in front of her. "I prefer to honor Sara by not becoming part of your schemes." Her chin came up. "I will not be the one to soil her memory."

Nyssa's face turned implacable. "I want the name," she repeated. "And if you will not give it to me, then perhaps your team will…in order to get you back."

"Honestly," Felicity sighed. Then an idea came to her. Her lips pursed as she considered it, but she finally decided to go for it. "Bring me the weapon your father used to kill Oliver," she offered, "and I'll give you a name." A soft sound behind her drew Felicity's attention and she glanced over.

"Okay," Darcy muttered, "ick."

The look on Nyssa's face could only be described as astonished disbelief. "You want…what?"

"I want the weapon."

The other woman stared at her for another moment before turning on her heel and striding out. The heretofore silent blonde gave a brief chuckle. "Just a touch insane, aren't you?" she asked Felicity, a small hint of approval in her gaze.

"There's a method to my madness," Felicity waved off the comment. She lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think I caught your name?"

"A deliberate choice," the woman replied but then a sharp smile flickered over her face, "but I can appreciate a defiant attitude. I'm Yelena Belova – also called Black Widow."

Felicity felt more than heard Darcy jerk in surprise and her gaze shifted to the other woman.

_Darcy's P.O.V._

"Like hell!" Darcy spat out, glaring at the woman.

"Did you think there was only one, Miss Lewis?" Yelena's smile turned from sharp to smug. "Natalia Romanova may indeed be the most famous, especially with the collapse of SHIELD and yet she is but one of us." Contempt filled her face. "How soft she has become – to give her trust in such a way."

"Her name is Natasha," Darcy retorted. "And you don't know what you're talking about."

"I only speak the truth," Yelena continued, condescension in every word. "She left those who gave her all of her skills to serve another and she didn't bother to verify their true alliances?" She shook her head in mock pity. "So sad for one of the Academy's brightest stars to commit such a first year error."

Darcy's glare grew furious. "I'm going to enjoy watching her kick your ass."

"You'll be terribly disappointed." Yelena turned towards the door. "I wonder how long it will take for them to realize you're missing. A mere assistant? That could take a while…ah well, it will be a good chance to practice my patience."

Her frown darkening Darcy started forward only to stop when Felicity grabbed her arm. She turned an unhappy gaze on the other woman. Felicity shook her head. "She's taunting you," the blonde said, eyes tracking to where Yelena lingered in the doorway. "Don't give her the satisfaction."

Yelena sighed as Darcy backed away. She shook her head at Felicity. "Ruin my fun," she accused, giving a mock pout. "Ah, well, too bad you aren't my pawn," she continued. "You seem to be a lot more fun."

Darcy all but snarled, but she stayed put, watching as Yelena strolled out. Her eyes flashed as she turned to Felicity. "How are you staying so calm?"

"You don't have much experience at being a hostage yet, do you?" Felicity asked, her voice making it clear the question was purely rhetorical. Then she shook her head. "I've got some practice at this and it's kind of become an expected part of my life. Something is almost off if I haven't been taken hostage at least once every so often."

"Seriously?" Darcy blinked at her. "Okay, I've seen giant robots and faced aliens invading London, but this is like the first time I've ever been taken hostage."

"You'll get used to it," Felicity assured her, "if you're going to continue hanging out with the Avengers." Darcy's eyes narrowed, but Felicity just smiled. "Computer nerd here," she said. "I caught the whole thing with SHIELD, so I know who Natasha Romanoff is. Not to mention your whole angry jump at her claim to the 'Black Widow' title? You either work with them or are friends with them."

"Both?" Darcy sighed. She huffed out a breath. "I hope you're ready to sign some insane number of non-disclosure forms when they find out you know."

"Forms for whom?" Felicity frowned. "I mean…with SHIELD all but kaput?"

"The Avengers themselves?" Darcy chuckled. "Maybe Stark Industries?"

"Oh, well that might be a problem," Felicity laughed. "My day job is at one of SI's competitors."

Darcy's eyebrows went up. "In that case Tony or Pepper may just try to recruit you instead."

"Won't happen," Felicity shook her head. "My home and family are in Starling City. They need me there."

"Too bad – we'd probably have a blast."

"Or blow everything up."

"No sweat," Darcy waved that off. "There's something wrong with the universe if something doesn't blow up at the tower on a regular basis. I mean, given all the geniuses running around there. It'd be nice to have someone normal around." Felicity's nose wrinkled and a semi-embarrassed look filled her face. Darcy groaned. "Don't tell me…"

"It only counts in computers," Felicity replied in a rush. "Or, well, technology actually, but I focused on computers."

"Tony is so going to try and steal you," Darcy muttered. "I don't care if he's engaged to Pepper, he's going to want to romance your brain."

"What?"

Darcy began laughing as she took in Felicity's confused expression. "Just trust me – Tony's got a thing about collecting every genius he comes across. I hope you're ready to deal with the grabby hands of a billionaire who can be charming when he wants to be." A hint of pain flickered over Felicity's face and Darcy frowned. "Hey…are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Felicity told her, a forced smile on her face. "I can handle it, don't worry." Darcy's expression must have conveyed some doubt because the blonde shook her head. "Really, I'm fine."

"Yeah," Darcy murmured as she eyed the other woman. "I've seen your 'fine' before…and you're just as bad as he is."


	3. On the Home Front

_Author's Note: Two in one day! But seriously, I meant to have this story finished before the second half of the season got started and then time got away from me. I hope you enjoy!_

**On the Home Front**

_**In Starling City, California…**_

"Blondie's late," Roy Harper called out as he flipped on the lights in the lair. "She usually beats us here."

"Beats you here," John Diggle corrected him, though his eyes narrowed in thought. "She said she was going by home first."

"She always goes home first to change and whatever," Roy insisted. "It's not like her to be late."

Digg shifted, something in his gut telling him the kid had a point. His finger moved without thought to her number on his phone. Her phone rang…and rang…and rang. The voicemail picked up. Now his nerves tightened. Felicity knew they would be waiting on her. She was never more than five feet from her phone and she never ignored one of their calls.

Unless she had no choice.

"She's been showing you how to work the computers, right?" he demanded, focusing on Roy.

"Yeah?"

"Check the security at her place."

Roy gave him a long look before moving over to Felicity's chair. He began to type, much slower than Felicity, but his fingers didn't falter. Digg paced as he let his mind race through the situation. With Oliver gone, they were all on edge. He could only hope they were jumping at shadows.

"Okay, working my way backwards," Roy announced. He began muttering under his breath as he worked through the security tape.

Digg couldn't make out all of the words, but he seemed to be trying to remember everything Felicity taught him while simultaneously hoping to see something, anything on the screen. What if they weren't flinching from shadows? What if something had happened? He continued his pacing. They could call Allen out of Central City – he'd come down without question. Lyla would help. Probably so would Laurel.

"Aw, shit," Roy huffed out a breath. "You better come see this." Digg walked over and watched as Roy played a portion of the security tapes. After a few moments, he hit pause and pointed at the screen. "There," he said, glancing up at Digg. "You see her?"

"Nyssa al Ghul…the League," Digg confirmed. His set his jaw. "I need to make some calls."

Less than two hours later, Digg looked at the people gathered around him. Lyla on his right with Floyd Lawton of all people next to her. He'd volunteered, according to her – something about a soft spot for Felicity. Frankly, Digg didn't know and didn't care as long as the man left when they got her back. Laurel stood on his left, texting her trainer as she waited for him to begin. Her trainer, the former vigilante Wildcat, volunteered to help. She'd apparently been at his gym when she got the call. Barry Allen stood between her and Lawton, already suited up and ready to go. His team remained on alert in Central City, ready to help if they could. It was the thought that counted. Roy stayed on the computers, working to trace Felicity's location based on her phone. It hadn't been turned off and it wasn't at her place. That meant it went with her. He repressed a sigh. The whole situation was guaranteed to be epic; he just couldn't decide whether it would be a success or a failure.

_How the hell did I end up in this mess? _

He shook the thought off – Felicity was worth it…even if it did mean dealing with Lawton and Laurel all at the same time. "Okay, listen up." He laid out his basic plan, leaving some room so he could adapt it as needed once they hit the field. "We don't know who's involved other than Nyssa, but it's a good bet we'll be dealing with some of the League. That means Allen, Roy, and I go first. Roy and I have more experience dealing with them and the speedster heals better than the rest of you." He looked up at the motley crew before him. "The rest of you – and anyone else who decides to come along – come in second. We're dealing with assassins here – people who kill in cold blood. I don't like killing, but I don't want any of us ending up dead. Until we have Felicity safe in hand, make sure any injury you deal out is either lethal or will keep them out long enough for us to get out."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Laurel repeated.

Digg could feel the annoyance creeping up his spine. "I'm not going to argue with you," he informed her. He kept his face and voice steady, determined to hold on to his cool professionalism. "This is my op. We run it my way. If you don't like it, you don't have to come along."

Laurel started to speak, but Lyla spoke over her. "Enough," she snapped out. "John's got more experience than all of you," she noted. "He's also the one closest to Felicity out of all of us here." Her eyes swept the room before she turned back to Digg. "Your op."

Lawton shifted and gave a lazy smile when they looked at him. "Your op," he agreed.

"Yeah, sure, your op," Barry nodded when Digg looked over.

"Your op," Laurel ground out, clearly unhappy with his plans.

Digg didn't care as long as she followed orders.

"Got it!" Roy's voice drew everyone's attention. "She's just outside of town…in one of the ghost towns." He frowned. "Why the hell would Nyssa take her out there?"

"Let's go find out," Digg replied, checking his weapon. His eyes skimmed over the others. "Anybody wants out, now's the time." No one moved away, though his lips quirked in amusement as Lyla rolled her eyes at him. "Good." He gave a decisive nod. "Let's go find Felicity."

The hard voice startled everyone, drawing gasps and wide eyed stares as they turned to face the newcomer.

"Where is Felicity?"

_**In New York City, New York…**_

"Have you done something stupid again?"

Clint Barton repressed a sigh as his partner's voice floated through the room. "Not now, Nat," he replied in a flat tone meant to discourage further discussion.

"It's cute that you still think that will work on me." Natasha Romanoff pulled herself onto the countertop and turned to face him, sitting cross-legged and focusing on his face. She held plucked a piece of fruit from the basket and took a bite. Her eyes never left him.

"Is there a reason you're poking at me?" he grumped, giving up on avoiding the conversation. If she wanted to discuss this, she wouldn't give him any peace until he talked to her.

One fine eyebrow swept up. "I need a reason?"

"Nat…"

"I want to know where your head is at," she replied, letting the teasing note drop out of her voice. "I also want to know what you did that would cause the one person in the entire building who can keep the insane genius pack healthy and in a semblance of order stormed out of the Tower with a look that would give Fury pause."

Clint's lips twisted into an unhappy frown, but he still tried to deflect it. "Why do you think I did something? I could-"

"Did we step into an alternate universe when I wasn't looking?" Natasha wondered out loud, interrupting his sentence. "That's the only excuse I can think of to explain why you are wasting your breath."

"I told Darcy it was too dangerous for us to…be us," he told her in surrender.

She gave a sigh. "You're an idiot."

"Come on, Nat!" He rubbed his forehead. "Look at our lives! We've got how many enemies after us? Enemies that wouldn't hesitate to use anyone or anything they can get their hands on to bring us down? Just the fact that we're on the hit list of half the world's intelligence agencies-"

"Only half? We must be slipping. Weren't we a full three-quarters last year?" Natasha mused.

"Not funny," Clint growled.

"It wasn't meant to be," she shrugged, "but if you're going to sit here and continue being stupid, then I reserve the right to be facetious."

"Nat."

"Clint," she replied, lifting her brows. He scowled at her and she rolled her eyes. "You're being stupid. Is it dangerous for Darcy to be connected with either of us? Yes, no question." He opened his mouth, but she brought up her hand. "I'm not finished." His jaw snapped shut. "Good. Yes, it would be dangerous, but I have to ask – more dangerous than any other part of her life?" Now Natasha leaned forward, her green eyes sharp and searching as they locked onto his blue. "Darcy works with four of the world's most brilliant human beings – people who have all been targeted by one faction or another for the sheer amount of brain power they possess. The tabloids are full of her picture for one reason or another – shopping with Pepper, going to a baseball game with Steve, arguing with Stark for one reason or another, and sharing ice cream with Thor." She sat back. "She's been seen with almost every one of the Avengers. Darcy's got a target on her back that puts any other civilian to shame. How would a relationship with you make it any worse?" Her point made, she took another bite of fruit.

"It's…it's not that easy," Clint replied after a few moments of silence.

"Good," she nodded. "Easy doesn't work with you anyway."

"I don't want her getting hurt because of me!"

Natasha put a hand on his arm, her voice softening now. "Clint…give her the courtesy of choice. She's a big girl – and she's not stupid. She knows the risks…New Mexico, London, D.C….she knows."

Clint started to reply, but then an alarm went off. The two Avengers straightened, professional masks settling on their features.

"Attention all Avengers." A nearby screen flickered to life as JARVIS spoke. "I believe Miss Lewis is in danger. Security footage now being displayed."

The screen showed Darcy pulling away from a blonde woman only to stumble, her body moving in an uncoordinated, somewhat jerky fashion. A man came up and assisted the blonde in manhandling Darcy into a van. Onlookers did nothing, though a few appeared to be nodding at the other woman, obviously buying whatever story she was selling. Clint started for the door.

"Too late," Natasha said, voice tight and controlled. "This was recorded hours ago."

"Damn it!" Clint threw his fist, almost reveling in the pain as it connected with the wall.

"Stop that," she chided. "We're going to need your hands in working order. JARVIS?"

"Tracking now, Agent Romanoff," JARVIS assured them.

"Tracking?" Clint demanded.

"Miss Lewis accepted a small personal tracker keyed to my system," JARVIS explained, "with the provision that it would only be used in the case of a legitimate emergency as defined by Agent Romanoff or Miss Potts."

Clint turned a narrow gaze to his partner who shrugged. "We decided something needed to be done after that idiot tried to abduct Betty last month," Natasha explained. "All of the civilians associated with the team have one."

"These are the kind of things you need to tell me," he muttered, his hands clenching into fists as his mind considered who could be responsible for the abduction. "How did we even know she was missing?"

"Doctor Foster expressed concern when she could not raise Miss Lewis on her phone," JARVIS replied. "I attempted to trace her phone only to discover it had been turned off and the last signal came from the location shown in the security video."

"So you hacked a local camera to see what had happened," Clint finished, nodding in acceptance.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're a bad influence on him," Natasha murmured. "We're teaching him bad habits."

Despite his own fear and concern, Clint spared her an incredulous look. "As opposed to what he learned from Stark?"

JARVIS broke in before Natasha could reply. "I have completed the trace. Miss Lewis is currently located outside of Starling City, California."

The two spies traded a long glance and turned towards the door. They didn't get three steps before another voice came over the speakers. Anticipation quickened their steps as they listened.

"Avengers, assemble on the roof," Captain America's voice held a note of cold steel. "We're headed for California."


End file.
